Sota Higurashi and Rei Hino
by ThisHereGuy
Summary: Rei Hino finds and takes care of Inu-Yasha's Sota. Kinda like a romance fic, but kinda not, too.


  
  
Sota Higurashi and Rei Hino  
  
by Tailspower5   
  
NOTE: Inu Yasha and Sailor Moon are not owned by me. They are owned by Toei, Mixx, Viz Comics, etc.  
  
First scene: The Shinto Shrine, where the story begins..  
  
An only child. Sometimes it can be very lonely, not having a older or younger sibling to share your feelings with. This story is about how one girl, Rei Hino, is given a chance to feel like what it must feel like to be an older sister to a little boy...  
  
Speaking of little boys, one around the age of 6 or 7 was walking home from school. While crossing the street, he noticed one of his shoes were untied. Instead of waiting to cross the street to tie them, though, the boy crossed them WHILE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD! A car quickly zoomed towards the boy! It was going at a rate of 50 mph and was just about to hit him, when....  
  
A girl from the other side of the street jumped into the street and safed the boy!  
  
The boy, named Sota Higurashi, was saved by the local Shinto Shrine priestess, Rei Hino.  
  
Rei, thinking that the boy might be hurt (his leg had scratches caused by the pavement), took him to the Shrine to make sure he was all right...  
  
Next scene: The Shinto Shrine, nighttime....  
  
Sota sat in a bed, recovering from the faint he recieved from nearly being hit by a car..  
  
"K-Kagome-chan??", the boy asked when he awakened. He then looked into Rei's eyes and asked, "Kagome??"  
  
"Kagome??" questioned Rei. "I'm not Kagome..."  
  
"Yes you are", Sota said, getting out a picture of his sister from his pocket for Rei to see. "You look exactly like her."  
  
Rei looked at the picture...Kagome DID look like her. The only noticeable difference was the color of her school uniform (Kagome's was green, Rei's was black) and that her hair was shorter.  
  
"You even wear robes just like my sister", Sota pointed out.  
  
"But I'm not your sister..." Rei said. "I'm an only child..."  
  
Sota was crushed. If Rei wasn't his sister, then where was Kagome?! Upset at being lost, he started to whimper. "That means then...I'm lost and I have no idea where I am!"  
  
"Gomen, Sota..." Rei said sadly. "I know how it feels to be lost..."  
  
"How?!" Sota pouted while he cried.  
  
"My mom passed away when I was very little, and my dad works across the country, so he can never see me. You're lucky to have a mother and an older sibling...aside from my grandfather and his assisstant, there's no one in my life but me and my friends."  
  
"What are your friends' names?" asked Sato.  
  
"Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Can I meet them?" asked Sato, starting to feel better.  
  
"Yes, but tomorrow", Rei replied. "You'll see them tomorrow. Then we can find your family. With no Kogame, you can pretend to be my younger brother and I'll pretend to be your older sister."  
  
"Sounds like fun", Sota said.  
  
"Glad you agree", said Rei. "Now you stay in bed and get some sleep."  
  
"Is it OK if you sleep with me, Rei?"  
  
"Ummm....sure", she answered. "You can sleep with me in my room."  
  
"Arigatu, Rei."  
  
  
The next morning....  
  
Rei-chan's friends arrive outside of the shrine to talk about Sota, who is still asleep in Rei's bed room.  
  
"I kinda have a little dilemma, minna", Rei said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"There's this little boy I found yesterday...poor kid almost got hit by a car. He sprained his left leg and I should really help him out until it heals."  
  
"Almost hit by a car?? Reminds me of Kakeru...", Luna pondered.  
  
"Kaka-who??" asked Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Chibi-Usa, Diana and Artemis.  
  
Luna shrugged to continue, but she did. "Er...remember when that Snow Queen Kaguya woman tried to freeze the Earth??"  
  
"Yeah..." everyone but Usagi said.  
  
"Well, remember how you all thought I ran away from home? Well, I didn't..."  
  
"You mean Usagi was right?!" Minako questioned in shock.  
  
"Hai, Minako-chan. I was actually being taken care of by that man at the observatory...Kakeru-sama..."  
  
"What happened, then, Luna?!" Artemis asked in rage (he IS Luna's wife, after all).  
  
Turns out he had a girlfriend. So I left him."  
  
Cue anime falling down syndrome.  
  
"Thanks for your story, Luna...but I still have to watch over Sota", said Rei.  
  
"Let's just take him to the park to make him feel better", Usagi suggested.  
  
P "No way, Usagi! I have to find his family", Rei said.  
  
"C'mon, Rei-chan. Although he should be taking back home, it wouldn't hurt to have fun with him", Ami said.  
  
"Wow, even Ami-chan agrees with Usagi-chan", said Mako in astonishment.  
  
"All right! All right!" caved in Rei. "Afterwards, he goes back home to the Higurashis...I don't want his family to worry..."  
  
  
Next scene: After Sota woke up...  
  
"Konnichiwa, Rei-chan!" Sota exclaimed, hugging Rei.  
  
"Is your leg feeling better?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes", Sota smiled. "Thanks for bandaging it up."  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So where are your friends?" asked Sota. "You said I could meet them today."  
  
And, at that point, Usagi and the rest walked into the room.  
  
"Here we are!" Usagi rang out.  
  
"How did they know....?" Sota questioned.  
  
"We listened from outside", Chibi-Usa said, holding the glass she listened from outside the walls with.  
  
"Peeps!" Rei shouted. "I'M supposed to intro you to Sota, not vice versa!"  
  
Sounds like my sister to me, always arguing, thought Sota.  
  
"Too late, Rei-chan, I guess. Konnichiwa, Sota. I am Usagi! And this kawaii black cat is Luna!"  
  
Then the other girls introduced themselves. "My name is Ami."  
  
"I'm Makoto."  
  
"Minako, and this is my cat Artemis."  
  
"And I'm Chibi-Usa, with her kawaii kitten Diana-chan!"  
  
More like Chibi-Brat and her little furball , thought Usagi to herself.  
  
"Rei-chan, you have many kawaii girlfriends!" said Sota.  
  
"You're very sweet", complemented Minako, rubbing Sota's black hair.  
  
"Feel like going to the amusement park this afternoon, Sota?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Sure!" gleamed Soa in happiness.  
  
"Then the amusement park it is!" said Minako. "What do you say, Rei-chan?"  
  
"OK", Rei answered.  
  
"You guys should go home and get ready", suggested Rei.  
  
"OK, Rei-chan", Usagi said. "C'mon, minna!"  
  
And off the 5 girls and 3 cats went. When they were gone, Rei asked Sota,  
  
"So..what do you eat for breakfast?"  
  
"Pancakes!" Sota squealed.  
  
"Then we have to get dressed to eat out", said Rei. "I don't know how to make pancakes..."  
  
"You don't??" asked Sota. "You know how to act like a temple priestess, but you can't make pancakes?"  
  
Rei got a sweatdrop and nodded her head. Sota sighed.  
  
After breakfast....  
  
Rei and Sota have just walked out of the   
  
"That was a great breakfast, Rei-chan", Sota said, then licking the syrup on his lips.  
  
" You're welcome. I enjoyed it too, Sota-chan", Rei replied.  
  
At that present time, the two just walked past the Game Center...well, at least one did....  
  
"Sota??" asked Rei. Sota seemed to have been sidetracked by the Game Center.  
  
Wow... Sota thought. I never seen an arcade like that before...  
  
"Wanna play a game?" asked Rei, noticing Sota looking into the Game Center.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"OK...but just one game."  
  
Rei and Sota played a racing game (its name being "God Driving"). When the race started, Rei was going easy on Sota because he never played before. But it proved to be for no purpose....Sota zipped by Rei about 20 second into the race! He even came in first place.  
  
"I won!" Sota happily exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations", said Rei. "Have you ever played this game before, by any chance?"  
  
"I've been playing for a while now. Got in first place in the God Driving tournament", Sota smiled.  
  
"Really? And I thought you were just a beginner..."  
  
"Rei-chan. we should get ready for the park now", said Sota, pointing t the clock in the Game Center. It was almost noon, and the park opened then!  
  
"You're right, Sota-chan. Let's get going."  
  
  
The Amusement Park  
Time: 12:13 P.M.  
  
Rei was arranging groups at the front entrance of the park."We'll each go in groups around the park. Usagi and Ami are in one group, Lita and Mina are in another group, and me, Sota and Chibi-Usa in the last group. We come back to the lunch table to eat at 3:00 P.M. OK, minna??"  
  
"Hai" eveyone said.  
  
"Come, Chibi-Usa and Sota", said Rei, holding both Chibi-Usa and Sota's hands. "Let's start riding!"  
  
The four groups seperated from one another. We focus in now to Rei's group..  
  
Let's go on the Bumper Carts first", said Sota.  
  
"Yeah. Bumper Cars", agreed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Sure, guys."  
  
After the ride..  
  
"Boy Rei, you really bumped a lot of those cars out there", said Sota. "Kagome usually gets bumped around like a ball in a pinball game..."  
  
"You did good too, Sota", said Chibi-Usa. "You knocked me pretty far."  
  
"Now time for my choice for an amusement park game", winked Rei.  
  
Little did Sota and Chibi-Usa reliaze that Rei will lead them to....  
  
"Fun house mirrors??" asked Sota with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I didn't know you liked fun house mirrors, Rei-chan", said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I think it's fun how you look throught them", said Rei.  
  
"Like how this one makes me look really short", said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa-chan, that's a real mirror..." pointed out Rei.  
  
"You're right, Rei-chan. Only in a real mirror would I look so short....HEY....wait a minute..."  
  
"Tall, short, tall, short, tall, short!" Sota kept going back and forth through mirrors, until he found one that made him look like Rei's size.  
  
"Hey, that is as tall as me", Rei said when she looked at his 5 foot high reflection. "It kinda looks like an older you."  
  
"I bet Sota would like to know you in the future", hinted Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, don't be silly. A little boy wouldn't like me..." Before Rei finished, Sota hugged Rei's legs while he smiled.  
  
"Rei-chan..." he whispered.  
  
Rei then got very rd in the face, but she was also happy at the same time. A little boy, about 5 or 6, having a crush on a teenage girl seemed somwhat cute to Rei.  
  
"Arigatu, Sota-kun", Rei said back to the boy. "You're my friend too."  
  
"I'm glad to have such a great girl to have as a friend."  
  
"Yes you are, Sota-chan", said Chibi-Usa. "Now let's go on some more rides, ne?"  
  
"How about the roller coaster?" suggested Sota, letting go of Rei's legs.  
  
"Sure, if you're tall enough", said Rei. "If both you and Chibi-Usa are tall enough, that is."  
  
"Yatta!" the two kids exclaimed.  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Rei-chan, it's 3:00 P.M. We're supposed to meet at the lunch table", reminded Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You're right, Chibi-Usa-chan", said Rei.  
  
"I'm getting kinda hungry myself", said Sota.  
  
"Then let's head to the table, ne?" Rei said.  
  
  
The Lunch Table  
Time: 3:04 P.M.  
  
"Yatta! Cake!!" squealed both Usagi and Chib-Usa.  
  
"You're eating cake for lunch?!" asked Makoto with a freaked out expression.  
  
"Lunch?" asked Usagi.  
  
"We had lunch before we came here", said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"These are just treats", Usagi said, taking a piece of cake to her mouth.  
  
Great minds think alike....but worse minds think even more alike.... Ami whispered to herself, seeing as how Usagi and Chibi-Usa sometimes act like the same person.  
  
"What was that?!" questioned Usagi with an agnry tone in her voice, overheharing Ami's wrds.  
  
"Oh, nothing", Ami said, a sweatdrop running down her blue hair.  
  
Later at the park, a contest was being held. It cost 100 yen to enter it, and to win, you had to find a garble marble in a jar of over 500 of them...  
  
"Look, Rei-chan!" exclaimed Sota, looking at a jar with over 500 marbles in it. "A jar with lots of marbles!" Sota ran to the jar and looked at it, Chibi-Usa and Rei close behind.  
  
"It's some sort of contest", examined Rei. "It says 'whoever finds the only gold marble will be rewarded lots of good luck'."  
  
"Try it, Rei-chan", said Sota.  
  
"Yeah, try it!" agreed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"OK", Rei said. She dished out 100 yen and reached into the jar with her left hand and searched around the jar until...she lifted out a marble...  
  
"You found the gold marble, Rei-chan!!" exclaimed both Chibi-Usa and Sota in happiness. Rei blushed in happiness.  
  
The man holding the contest then came up to Rei and gave her a hundered thousand yen for winning!!  
  
"We've had this jar here for 2 months and you're the first to ever win!" he said to Rei. "You should be very happy and very lucky."  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan is very lucky. She's great at everything", Sota said in agreement with the man.  
  
"Arigatu, Sota-kun", Rei said back to Sota, a smile on her face.  
  
  
After the amusement park, at the Shinto Shrine..   
Time: 8:43 P.M.  
  
With Usagi and friends now gone home, it was just Rei and Sota alone in the Shinto Shrine.  
  
"I had a great time today, Rei-chan", Sota said all cozy in his bed. "The rides were great, and I was so happy that won that contest."  
  
"I liked being around with you too, Sota-chan. You're a very nice boy. And being around you made me wonder....can I stay here for another day?" asked Sota.  
  
"Why?" asked Rei. "I thought you wanted to go home to your family and your cat Boku-chan."  
  
"I do. But..."  
  
Sota was too afraid to say that he really liked Rei.  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning. You have to go to bed now, Sota-chan", Rei said. She leaned over Sota's bed and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."  
  
After Rei closed the door to the room, Sota standed on his bed, looked out the window and thought to himself.  
  
I wish...I wish I could tell Rei-chan how I really feel about her...  
  
I mean, I like her as a friend and as a "brother". But I wish I could mean to much more to her...I wish that for one day, at least for one hour, I could tell Rei that I loved her...  
  
But my body...my litle 6 year-old body. If I told her I loved her like this, she would look at me weirdly. If only I was older....   
  
Afterwards, Sota went to sleep. At that moment, a shooting star passed by Sota. Then the little boy started to glow. He looked at his hands...they were much bigger. He felt his hair...it was much thicker. All Sota could do was gasp as he went from a short boy of about 3'1 stature to a boy at almost Rei's height. The thought of sleep seemed out of the question now for Sota.  
  
"W-w-what happened?!" he asked himself in nervousness.  
  
"My voice! It's much deeper.." said Sota to himself. Then he lifted up a mirror and looked at himself...it left Sota was in shock. "My wish...I must hvae wished on a falling star...the dream of becoming old enough to tell Rei hows I feel....it must have come true!"  
  
Sota decided to walk to Rei's room.  
  
"Rei-chan!" he said, nudging Rei. "I have something to tell you.."  
  
Rei yawned as he she woke up. "What is it, Sot....AH! Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Sota, Rei-chan", he said. "Only much taller..."  
  
"B-b-but...how?!" asked Rei in shock.  
  
"I wished on a falling star and it came true. To become a tall boy of your age and height. But I also wished for another thing..."  
  
"What's that, Sota-chan?"  
  
"To tell, Rei Hino-san....to tell you...that I..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rei blushed a deep red.  
  
"Yes, love...I wished we could've become boyfriend and girlfriend, Rei-san. But age differences cancelled out those odds. Now I'm just glad to tell you that I really care for you. Until you came along, I thought girls were gross, boring, chit-chatters. After I met you, I knew that was just a lie."  
  
"S-sota-kun...I'm flattered..."  
  
"I want to stay Rei-chan, but you know I can't. Tomorrow call my real family, tell them I'm here...my family is where I belong..."  
  
"I understand", Rei said.  
  
"Arigatu, Rei-san...for taking care of me all this time. Ja ne", Sota said. And with these words, Sota and Rei kissed (and not on the cheek either ^_~) and Sota went back to his bed, his regular size again.  
  
The next day, Usagi and the opthers weren't too happy that Sota was gone...  
  
"Sota left?!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Yes...I called his mom and she picked him up...He'll be all right. He told me so in something that felt like a dream..."  
  
"Can you tell us??" asked Usagi.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi, but it's kinda personal..." said Rei.  
  
"OK, Rei-chan. I understand."  
  
"We're going to miss him", said Minako.  
  
You and me both, Minako-chan, Rei thought to herself.  
  
THE END  
  
Now you can review ^_^  



End file.
